


I Can Show You The World

by The_Exile



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Betrayal, Dark Magic, Djinni & Genies, Dominance, F/M, Implied Oral Sex, Mild Language, Mind Control, Paranoia, Submission, Tigers, despotic!Jasmine, evil!Jasmine, mild politics, moral event horizon downwards spiral, sex while under mind control, well intentioned but kinda evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Jasmine doesn't trust Aladdin with the lamp any more than she trusts Jaffar. She doesn't trust anyone, really. It's been planned for quite a while, now, and maybe she's been looking forward to it. She wonders what she'll be able to do with it in the future.





	I Can Show You The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanwenmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/gifts).



Watching him kneel before her in supplication, head lowered, eyes averted, silver platter of chilled wine balanced on raised palms, she idly wonders what had happened to her to make her this kind of person, no, truly ENJOY being this kind of person. Upon reflection, she may have always been like this, deep down, somewhere buried even below the part of her she thought she had set free when she no longer had to impress her family, to play the part of the perfect Arabian Princess. Or maybe this is a new mask, something born of her responsibilities as Queen that she couldn't just buy her way out of with their wealth and power and magic, that had twisted and warped into an actual part of her.

No, even though she still thought of herself as setting things free, that felt more and more like the façade, the excuse. She had set the palace birds free as a child, yes, but it had been an impetuous instinct, a brief emotional reaction to something smaller and weaker than her, that she had wanted the rush of satisfaction of being seen as a benevolent protector of. She found herself getting restless when the bird cage wasn't replenished in a while, no matter how much she told herself that it wasn't her 'real' emotions, and she had never dared try to free the tiger. No matter how unnatural it was for a great and sacred beast to live as a pampered kitten, in the wild it would become something feared, something larger than her with the potential to kill her. Besides, it was her favourite pet and she would be too lonely without it.

And now she had two tigers, so she practically had a responsibility to keep them both suitably tamed.

She had realised what she had to do the moment the idiot announced his intention to free the Genie. Had he not just been faced with living proof of how dangerous a wild Genie was? For crying out loud, had he not literally just trapped another Genie to keep it from destroying the entire Kingdom? What made him think his first Genie, whimsically jovial though it may seem, wasn't just as malevolent but made worse by thousands of years of imprisonment in a small lamp? That if it could pretend to cast a love spell, it couldn't pretend to co-operate with someone all along just so they would set it free to truly do as it pleased?

No, he hadn't, because he was still a little boy with a lot of power he had absolutely zero training to handle. At least she had been born knowing she would someday have the power of life and death over her subjects. Not much, considering she was probably destined to become a complete figurehead and a high-class courtesan for her suitor, but more so than... than this nothing straight out of the gutter who assumed she was in love with him just because he had been kind to her once or twice. Like he was the hand freeing her, and she was just another pretty little bird.

A Genie couldn't directly betray his master, of course, but the wizard Jaffar's mind-magic hadn't been linked to a Genie, only to his own power, ensorcelled permanently into his staff for his own convenience. After she had grabbed it from him, seconds before he realised that turning into a giant snake meant you had no hands to hold your mind control staff with. All it took was a mental impulse to hand her the lamp for a moment - simple, really, once he had already been convinced that she loved him too dearly to ever mean him any harm - and now the tiger's teeth and claws were blunted. As long as she always remembered what that sweet, loving, pliable kitten had been, never quite let her guard down entirely around him, they would all be safe.

 

"Sometimes I wonder," stroking both her tigers under their chins. One let out a rumbling purr, the other licked her fingers eagerly, before continuing down her wrist, as he had been trained to. The former thief was rather agile, she had discovered, and his roguish charms turned into something truly enticing once she was in the position to channel them correctly, "What should you use your last wish for? And what about my three? I should save them for an emergency, I know, but I do so dislike having such a dangerous thing around. It would be simpler for all of us if the Genie was resting again, then all I'd have to worry about would be keeping it safe. Do you think you're allowed to wish it to guard itself against further use without actually freeing itself? Ah, what am I asking you for, you're a first time summoner yourself, no expert at all. We're both fools for using such a powerful artefact with no training but I'll let us both off because it was an emergency for both of us," she said, "Kindly do that slightly gentler, would you? You're distracting me from my train of thought."

"As you wish, Mistress," he murmured in a soft, vacant tone before continuing.

"You're right, information is what's needed next. Information about Genies, how many there are, their exact capabilities and the boundaries of their contracts. Maybe we could find out the locations of rival genies, who wields their powers, if anyone, then we could prepare to pre-emptively defend ourselves from those who are no doubt thinking the same thing. Could a Genie fight another Genie, for instance, and is there a power difference between a bound Genie and a wild Genie if the bound Genie was ordered to fight? My eventual plan is to make this world safe from such beings and such artifacts. Even if it means I must handle the responsibility myself."

Even if I must make this world my own, she didn't say out loud quite yet.


End file.
